


Comfort In Physicality

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Grantaire is touch-starved; Jehan offers help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In Physicality

It was pathetic. Grantaire knew it was pathetic, but God, he felt so  _frustrated_ , so eager to be touched. He was a mess when he entered the Musain, his hair was damp with sweat, clinging to his head and messy from sex, his lips bitten and pink and plump, his tie and his vest rumpled.

"The walk of shame!" Courfeyrac said brightly, and Grantaire offered a smug grin as if he was pleased, as if he was as satisfied as Courfeyrac thought he would be. Anything else would just be sad.

"And who's the lucky lady?" Feuilly asked, grinning.

"Unimportant!" Enjolras growled.

"Lucky lady?" Feuilly repeated, looking back to Grantaire.

"Adrienne: the florist." Grantaire proclaimed, and Enjolras just shook his head at him. Grantaire dropped into his regular seat, bowing his head and grasping at his own hair. 

Jehan, his movements fluid and graceful as they always were, settled next to him. "Was Adrienne no good?"

"She was great. Beautiful, eager-" Jehan fixed Grantaire with a look, and the shorter man trailed off. Grantaire gave a soft sigh. Jehan reached out for Grantaire's hand, and the brunet let him take it and lead him out of the Musain again.

Jehan had a way about him that let him go unnoticed if need be, and no one made any comment as he and Grantaire left the the building. Jehan moved towards Grantaire's apartment instead of his own, but Grantaire made no complaint, pushing the door open.

"Tell me about it." Jehan requested gently.

"It's stupid."

"Tell me anyway." Jehan began to untie his cravat, and then he pulled back the ribbon keeping his hair in place, shaking his head a little and allowing his hair to go free.

"She didn't touch me."

"Didn't she? And you sweated that much?" Jehan looked impressed. "That's substantial."

"No, no, I mean- we touched each other, I  _fucked_  her, it was just- I just- She didn't touch me after." Grantaire said finally. 

"After?"

"I- she didn't-" Jehan watched Grantaire with a patient expression. "We fucked, and she left. She didn't stay, she didn't hold me, or- or anything." Jehan grasped at the lapel of Grantaire's vest, pulling him into the living room and pushing him back onto the couch.

He straddled Grantaire's lap, gently stroking over Grantaire's shoulders, his fingers clever, his movements careful. "You're starved of touch." Jehan said, unbuttoning Grantaire's vest and then his blouse, reaching under the cloth to stroke over Grantaire's skin.

Grantaire sighed softly, dropping his head back. "We could do this. It doesn't have to be sexual. We can be snuggle-buddies." Grantaire made a face.

"Don't call it that." Grantaire groaned, but then Jehan was massaging his shoulders, and Grantaire let his head fall back. 

"Tell me what you need."

"I don't- I don't know-" Jehan shifted to settle next to Grantaire, reaching up to stroke through his hair. "Lie down." Grantaire did, and Jehan pulled the other man slightly between his legs, so that Grantaire laid his head on Jehan's chest.

"Jehan-" The poet began to stroke through Grantaire's hair again, gentle, his other hand maintaining a comfortable hold on Grantaire's hip to keep him close and steady. Grantaire shuddered, and then he moved to cling to Jehan's waist, pressing as close as he could manage. 

"The others think you dislike being touched." Jehan murmured. "You stiffen if hugged, if someone taps your shoulder."

"I don't want them to think I'm weak."

"You're one of our strongest, Grantaire." Jehan said simply, beginning to trace gentle patterns across his back. Grantaire said nothing, pressing his face more solidly against Jehan's chest. "Do we want to sleep like this?"

"Please." Grantaire whispered,and Jehan nodded. 

"It's alright. I want to stay with you." Grantaire let out a small, choked sound. Jehan smiled, pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead, and relaxed. "It's okay." He said, and Grantaire swallowed, but then he nodded.

With Jehan drawing patterns on his back, he relaxed entirely, and within a half an hour, he was well into a deep sleep.


End file.
